Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and computer program for comparing images.
Description of the Related Technology
There is growing demand for services providers to provide their services via devices, such as PCs, tablets and mobile phones. However, for many service providers, the need to verify the credentials of the users to whom they are providing a service is very important. For providers of certain online services, for example, there is a need to ensure that their users are above a certain age. As an example, online banking service providers need to ensure that the identity of a user is reliably verified before that user is allowed access to user-restricted banking services. There are particular challenges when verifying the identity of a user via a device, compared to, for example, verifying a person's identity in via a face-to-face transaction.